


Dolus

by aomiens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aranea has a good heart, Chocobros - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ignis can't take a hint, Noctis struggles with Life, Random OCs will show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomiens/pseuds/aomiens
Summary: “Aren’t you forgetting something?” The woman wiggles a sleek black phone in her hand.They meet at an empty bar on the outskirts of Insomnia at one in the morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've jumped on the very small train of Ignea and I'm kind of desperate for more content, so I created my own. This fic is canon divergence so a lot of the story is similar to what happens in canon but I put my own spin on it. (I just gave you the definition of canon divergence...) Okay, I'm going to stop talking now. The events start before the fall of Insomnia and before Regis sends the boys away.

The outskirts of Insomnia are desolate and quiet in comparison to the vibrant atmosphere found in the heart of the Crown City. There’s no real reason to venture out to the borders of Insomnia, yet Ignis currently sits in Gil’s Parlor – a small bar located on the very border of the city – just so Noctis and Prompto can fool around playing Justice Monsters Five.

Ignis sighs. It’s the middle of the night. They should not be here.

Gladiolus sits across from him as he slowly sips on a beer. He glances at Ignis over the rim of his glass. “You all right, Iggy?”

Prompto lets out an excited hoot and slaps the game machine. Noctis playfully shoves his shoulder. Ignis doesn’t turn to look at Gladiolus when he replies with, “I’m fine.” 

Gladiolus laughs. “You sure? You look so stiff you might strain a muscle or something if you’re not careful.”

Ignis rolls his shoulders subconsciously and turns to face Gladio. “I’m not comfortable here. Noctis is safest in the Crown City.”

“We’re technically still in Insomnia.” Gladiolus shrugs.

“Hardly.” 

“And besides, look around.” Gladio points a thumb behind him. Rows of empty booths accompany them. “There’s no one here.”  

“Regardless – ”

“ _Aw man!_ You were _soooo_ close!” Prompto’s disappointed shout interrupts Ignis. 

“If Prompto continues to shout like that we’ll surely attract unwanted attention,” Ignis says instead.

Gladiolus chuckles. “Let them have their fun. In the meantime…” Gladio waves a hand at the lone bartender behind the counter. She scurries to their booth. “Could I get a black coffee for my friend here?”

The bartender nods fervently and returns to the counter to prepare the drink.

 “I didn’t want anything to drink.” Ignis furrows his eyebrows.

“Trust me, you need something. No alcohol, of course, since you’re driving.” Gladiolus takes a swig of his beer. “So coffee is the next best thing. You’ll thank me later. It looks like we’ll be here for a bit.”

Ignis returns his line of sight to Noctis and Prompto who have now switched places. Noctis is hunched over the pinball machine pointing and directing while Prompto is sporadically manning the controls. 

A steaming mug of black coffee reclaims his attention. Ignis gives the bartender his thanks before lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip. 

“How is it?” Gladio asks.

“Satisfactory. Thank you.”

“Better than Ebony?” Gladiolus raises an eyebrow with a smirk playing at his lips.

“Of course not.” Ignis scoffs.

Gladio hums. “It was worth a try.”

“A terrible attempt, I might add.”

A light bell chimes, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Ignis, sitting with his back facing the front door, glimpses at Gladiolus, an unspoken exchange passing between them.

“A woman just walked in,” Gladio reports, his deep voice slightly above a whisper. Ignis watches as his friend’s eyes follow said woman. “A very attractive woman.”

The woman suddenly comes into Ignis’s line of sight as she takes a seat at the counter across from their booth. 

Gladiolus was right. She was very, _very_ attractive.

The woman looks their way and offers them a passing smile. Ignis nods his head in acknowledgement.

“Coming here tonight might have been a good idea after all,” Gladio jokes.

Ignis moves his now empty mug away from him. “All it took was a good-looking female to change your mind.”

“That’s usually all it takes.”

As he shakes his head at Gladiolus’s reply, Ignis removes his phone from his pocket to check the time. “ _1:26 AM”_ flashes across his screen in bright white numbers. Ignis makes a mental note to tell Noctis and Prompto they’re leaving in the next fifteen minutes.

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladiolus says.

Ignis looks at the raven-haired man over his glasses. “Yes?”

“This girl is seriously eyeing us right now,” Gladio murmurs. “She seems to be looking at you more than me, though.”

 “Should we be suspicious of her?” Ignis decides they’re leaving in the next five minutes instead.

“No, no!” Gladiolus waves his hand dismissively. “Honestly, I think she’s interested in you.” He drops the volume of his voice and leans forward. “Go ask for her number.” 

“ _What?_ No.”

 “C’mon, I bet she’d give it to you!”

“No.” Ignis says more sternly this time.

 “You – ” Gladio spins his head to glance at the woman and is about to turn back to Ignis but suddenly stops. “Oh, looks like she’s tired of waiting.”

“What are you—” Ignis doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence because the woman is making her way over to their booth, her hips swaying as she walks.

“Hello,” she says with a coquettish grin as she stands at the head of their table. “You guys frequent empty bars at one in the morning?”

Ignis wants to see Gladiolus’s reaction but he can’t take his eyes off of her.

“We could ask you the same thing,” Gladio replies with a flirty smile of his own.

“What if I said I do?” She tilts her head playfully, her hair falling over one shoulder.

“Then I’d have to start going to bars at two in the morning more often.” Gladiolus winks.

The woman lets out a soft laugh. “What’s your name, handsome?”

“I’m Gladio.”

“Nice to meet you, Gladio.” She bends over to place both hands on the table and fixes her gaze on Ignis.

Ignis shifts slightly. She’s a bit too close. He can smell the perfume she’s wearing – a strong combination of mint and roses – and if he had inappropriate motives, he’d gawp at her cleavage in her low-cut shirt. 

Needless to say, he does not.

“How about you?” she asks him. “Are you gonna talk or just stare holes into the side of my face?”

 Ignis clears his throat. “We’re leaving.” The tips of his ears are starting to burn. He slides out of the booth and stands up in a swift motion. “Have a good night.”

Gladiolus follows. “Nice meeting you, Miss.” He nods his head.

“Aw, we’re leaving?” Prompto whines once he sees Ignis walking towards them. “Can we play one more game? Noct and I are so close to beating the high score!” 

“Would you prefer to walk back?” Ignis says, making his way towards the exit.

Prompto immediately lets go of the pinball machine. “I’m suddenly ready to go!”

Noctis snorts. “What’s up with Specs?”

“He struck out with a girl,” Gladiolus whispers to Noctis.

“ _Hey_!” An unexpected call from the woman halts all four boys in their tracks. “Glasses guy! You forgot something!”

Prompto pats Ignis’s shoulder. “Iggy, I think that woman is talking to you.” Prompto gasps when he turns around to get a good look at her. “And _oh my gosh_  she’s beautiful.” 

Ignis instantly feels like something is wrong. His first instinct is to pat his pockets and he isn’t surprised when he doesn’t feel his phone. He strides back over to the booth.

“ _That’s_ who Ignis struck out with?” Noctis asks Gladiolus.

“Yep.” Gladio crosses his arms over his chest.

“No wonder he’s crabby,” Noctis says.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” The woman wiggles a sleek black phone in her hand when Ignis stops in front of her. She places it on his outstretched palm. 

“Thank you.” He slides the phone back in his pants pocket. “It must’ve fell out when I got up.”

“No problem.” She smiles. “Have a good night.”

The night air is chilly as the boys walk across the parking lot to reach the car.

Noctis slows his pace to stroll alongside Ignis. “I’ve never seen you forget your phone before,” he says to him. “Were you _that_ distracted?” 

“I was not distracted.” Ignis glances at Noctis who is smirking at him in a teasing way. “I’m tired because someone made me drive an hour out of the city in the middle of the night for an inconsequential game.” 

“This is the only place in Insomnia with Justice Monsters Five.” Noctis shrugs.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s true,” Noctis says.

“Surely you and Prompto can find other means of entertainment?” Ignis suggests. Insomnia is a great city with a plethora of attractions.

“We’ve exhausted every arcade in the city,” Noctis states. “I’m pretty sure I can play DDR with my eyes closed now,” he mutters.

“Are you twenty or twelve?” Ignis asks sarcastically.

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Says the guy who’s the best King’s Knight player out of all of us.”

Ignis smiles as he opens the door to the driver’s seat. “Ah, so you finally admit it.”

\---

It’s around two-thirty a.m. when Ignis arrives at his apartment. He shrugs off his blazer and heads straight for his bedroom. His bones ache with exhaustion and his muscles beg him to rest but he refuses to go to bed until he showers.

Ignis exhales deeply. He has to be up in four hours. Why does he let himself get involved with Noct's nonsensical escapades?

Repetitive vibrating coming from his pocket breaks him out of his reverie. He grabs his phone and is greeted by a text message from an unknown number.

Unknown [2:45am]: _You never told me your name :(_

Ignis is confused. He has the numbers of everyone he regularly associates with saved in his phone. Could this be someone with the wrong number? He hesitantly texts back.

Ignis [2:47am]: _Who is this?_

Unknown [2:48am]: _You don’t remember me?_

Unknown [2:49am]: _Disappointing. I assumed my face was burned into your memory._

It’s too late and Ignis’s patience is too thin to put up with foolish pranksters.

Ignis [2:52am]: _I am blocking this number. Goodbye._

Unknown [2:52am]: _Whoa! Wait!_

Unknown [2:52am]: _I was just joking! It’s the girl from the bar!_

Ignis frowns. He has no recollection of giving that woman his cell number.

Ignis [2:54am]: _How did you obtain my number?_

Unknown [2:55am]: _Remember when you left your cellphone? I might’ve called my phone with yours, haha._

 _How childish_ , Ignis thinks to himself.

Ignis [2:55am]: _Why?_

Unknown [2:56am]: _Because I wanted your number, duh._

Ignis narrows his eyes. Is this some type of hoax?

Ignis [2:58am]: _I’m not sure what joke you’re playing, but I have nothing to offer you. Please delete my number and stop contacting me._

Unknown [2:56am]: _Ouch._

Unknown [2:57am]: _I know flirting over text is hard but maybe I’m not as good as I thought…_

Ignis [2:58am]: _What?_

Unknown [2:59am]: _Hey. I think you’re attractive and I want to get to know you._

Unknown [3:00am]: _Is that any better?_

Ignis stares at his phone. _This is absolutely absurd,_ his mind says. He berates himself for being so careless. He’ll make sure to double-check for his cellphone whenever he leaves an establishment from now on.

Ignis [3:06am]: _It’s late and I’m going to bed. Please refrain from contacting me any further. Goodnight._

He sets his phone aside and enters his restroom. He’s not nearby when his phone buzzes and the screen lights up one last time.

Unknown [3:09am]: _Night_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... where does Ignis live? He was raised alongside Noctis in the Citadel but when he got older I'm sure he moved out. I like to imagine he has his own apartment like Noctis, except his is closer to the Citadel for easy travel while Noctis lives deeper in the city. Anyway, thank you guys for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis hums. “It’s funny. You don’t drink on weeknights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter! The support has been great and I want to thank you guys for that. I promise to give you all a good story. Secondly, I want to say sorry for the wait in regards to the second chapter. I was so sure I'd have it out by last weekend but LIFE, y'kno? I'll work on being more consistent. Anyhow, on to chapter two!

Two weeks later, Ignis finds himself at Gil’s Parlor all over again. Frankly, he’s back much sooner than he would have liked. However, he refuses to let Prompto and Noctis travel so far by themselves. He’d rely on Gladiolus as an escort, but if he’s being completely honest, the man is just as easily distracted as the two younger boys.

Besides, Ignis knows it’s not a matter of trust, because he _does_ trust Gladio, no questions about it. Ignis just knows that if he’s involved, no limbs will be broken during the duration of their outing. Whether those limbs are one of theirs or a stranger’s is an entirely different story.

Ignis rests his back against the cushioned seat of the booth. There’s a soft crooning coming from the jukebox in the corner. It’s making him sleepy.

“Go wait out in the car if you wanna sleep,” Gladiolus says, pointing a thumb at the window.

“I’m fine.” Ignis blinks slowly. “I’m more irritated than tired, if I’m being honest.”

Gladio holds up a hand. “Hey, it was your decision to come along.”

“I don’t believe I had much of a choice.”

“Oh yeah?” Gladiolus raises an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

Ignis sighs. “No reason.”

“You know you can leave them with me.” Gladio smirks. “I promise I’ll bring them back in one piece.”

“I know. It’s…” Ignis glances over his shoulder at Prompto and Noctis, both occupied with the pinball machine. “Noct expects me to come along, so I do.”

“You still haven’t learned how to say ‘no’ to him, huh?”

Ignis straightens his posture. “I’ve told him ‘no’ multiple times.”

“Sure.”

“I have.”

“Whatever makes you feel better.”

“I don’t like your tone.”

“What tone?” Gladiolus chuckles. “You’re hearing things, Iggy.”

Ignis looks around. The bar is empty again. He’s starting to think this is the perpetual state of the establishment.

“Mmm…” Gladiolus groans. Placing a hand on his stomach, he utters, “I’m hungry.” He observes the bartender behind the counter. “Do you think I can order a plate of fries this late?”

“If they’re open this late I don’t see why not,” Ignis says. “Try asking the bartender.”

“All right.” He grunts as he slides out of the booth. “I’ll be right back.”

Ignis nods and watches Gladio saunter up to the counter. He respects the force the strong man has. He commands any room he’s in. Although the bar appears to be empty, if there were any occupants Ignis is sure all eyes would be on him. There’s no reason Noctis, or any of them, should feel unsafe when Gladiolus is around.

Subconsciously, Ignis pats his pants pocket. He relaxes when he feels his phone. He is not going to make the same mistake he made two weeks ago.

“Just a little more!” Prompto urges. His loud voice carries in the desolate bar. “One more wave, Noct!”

“You’re yelling in my ear,” Noctis complains.

“Sorry – OH! _Oooooh!_ Oh no! _Noooooo!_ ” Ignis hears the sad ‘Game Over’ tune start to play. “Aw, no! You were so close!”

“I probably woulda won if you stopped shouting at me.”

“Sorry dude, you know I get excited,” Prompto says.

“Yeah, whatever. It’s your turn.”

“You can yell in my ear as payback, if you want.”

Noctis laughs. “Don’t be stupid.”

Ignis smiles to himself as he listens to them. _They are a comical pair,_ he thinks.

“Hey.” Gladio reappears with a steaming plate of fries in his hand. Ignis looks his way and his smile falls. “Look who I found.”

Standing beside Gladiolus is the woman they met two weeks ago.

“Hello,” Ignis says, a bit baffled. What are the chances they would run into each other again?

“Hey.” She grins prettily. “I saw Gladio ordering at the bar so I came over to say hi.”

“I invited her to sit with us.” Gladiolus sits down and shifts over so there’s enough space in the booth for the woman. “You weren’t kidding when you said you go to bars at one in the morning, huh?”

“Nope.” She’s sitting directly across from Ignis now. “It’s nicer when there aren’t that many people around.”

“I get that.” Gladio chews on a fry.

“So.” The woman observes Ignis. “I still don’t know your name.”

Ignis responds with, “Is there any particular reason you need it?” and immediately regrets it. That sounded ruder than he had intended it to. He averts his gaze. “I’m sorry, that was impolite.”

Gladiolus laughs. “Ignis is a private guy. He doesn’t give information out easily.”

The woman raises an eyebrow. “Even his name? That’s pretty hardcore.”

Ignis pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should’ve stayed home.

“Speaking of names,” Gladio dips a fry in ketchup, “what’s yours?”

The woman smirks. “I’m Aranea.”

Ignis quietly appreciates he can finally put a name to the face.

Gladiolus hums. “Nice name.”

“Not as fancy as yours, but thanks.”

A quiet air settles around them as the conversation dies down. The random sound effects from Justice Monsters Five and the low music coming from the jukebox fill the silence.

Aranea breaks first. Her chin rests in the palm of her hand. “Do you guys just sit here all night? What’s the point?”

“We’re here with those two.” Gladio nods his head towards Noctis and Prompto. “We usually chill out while they play that pinball game.”

“They look like they’re having fun.” She says as she watches them. “Unlike you two.”

“I’m having fun.” Gladiolus pops two fries in his mouth. “These fries are great.”

“I’m content as well,” Ignis agrees.

“We’re in a bar! Why aren’t we drinking?” Aranea asks.

“We had no intention of drinking,” Ignis says. “Especially me, seeing as I’m the one driving back.”

Gladio swallows his food. “I could use a drink.”

“There we go.” Aranea slaps a hand on Gladiolus’s shoulder. He doesn’t flinch. “That’s what I like to hear. How ‘bout we play a game?”

Gladiolus chuckles. “Sure, I’m down.”

“How about you, Ignis?” Aranea invites.

He’s slightly disconcerted at her use of his name. He shakes it off. “I’m driving,” he reminds her.

“C’mon, Iggy, a few drinks can’t hurt,” Gladio encourages him. “We’ll get Prompto to drive home.”

Ignis is offended. “Absolutely not.” He’d like to live another day.

“Okay, then how about Noct?”

“I—” But before Ignis can reply, Gladiolus interrupts him when he calls Noctis from across the room.

“Hey, Noct!”

“Yeah?”

“You’re driving back tonight.”

“Sure,” Noctis replies flippantly.

“We’re all good now.” Gladio smiles at Ignis. “You have no excuse _not_ to play.”

“Haha, perfect!” Aranea laughs. “I’ll go get the drinks.” She gets up and walks away.

As soon as she’s far enough, Ignis shoots a steely look at Gladiolus. “What are you doing?”

“You need to loosen up.” Gladio shrugs. “Like I said, a few drinks can’t hurt.”

“I don’t want to drink. I have a busy day tomorrow.”

“So do I.”

“And why aren’t you questioning this woman’s motives? Why is she so eager to get us intoxicated?” Ignis asks with furrowed eyebrows. “We haven’t known her for longer than a day.”

“She likes a good time. Nothin’ wrong with that.” Gladiolus finishes the last fry. “Besides, who said anything about getting drunk? It’s just a little game.”

Ignis shakes his head. “I want no part in this.”

Somehow, he ends up having a part in it.

When Aranea comes back with the drinks, she distributes one to Gladiolus, one to Ignis, and keeps one for herself. She sets the remaining drinks in the center of the table.

The game is simple.

Or so she says.

Aranea fingers a quarter as she turns to face Gladiolus. “Heads or tails?”

“Tails.”

The quarter does three flips in the air before she catches it with a closed fist. She slowly uncurls her manicured fingers. “It’s heads.”

Gladio clicks his tongue.

“You have to drink until I say stop,” she says.

“Ah, I see how this works.” Gladio laughs. He brings the bottle to his lips and starts to glug down the drink.

Aranea watches him with fixed concentration. As Gladiolus drinks, she taps a finger against the table. She seems to be counting.

“Okay, stop,” she tells him after a few moments.

Gladio puts the bottle down and exhales. “That’s not bad.”

Aranea laughs and hands him the quarter. “You didn’t stop before I said to, so now it’s your turn. We go in a circle. If someone stops drinking before you tell them to, their turn is skipped and they have to do it again. Got it?”

“Yup.” Gladiolus looks at Ignis with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Heads or tails?”

Ignis sighs. One drink can’t hurt. “Heads.”

The coin lands on the table with a _clink_ after somersaulting in the air. Gladiolus and Aranea take a look at it.

“Sorry man, it’s tails,” Gladio informs him.

Of course it is.

“Time to drink!” Aranea enthuses.

Ignis picks up the bottle that was placed in front of him. It hovers near his lips.

“Okay, drink,” Gladiolus instructs.

The first sip goes down easy, the second and third leave a distinct taste. By the fourth swallow his throat is burning. He sets the bottle down and grimaces. “This drink is absolutely disgusting.”

Aranea and Gladiolus whoop with laughter.

“You lost!” she teases. “That was so fast!”

“Nice going, Iggy,” Gladio snickers and hands the quarter back to Aranea who is eager to accept it. “Your turn again, Aranea.”

She sneers at Ignis. “What? Is it too much for you?”

Her taunting tone gets under his skin but he ignores it. “I assumed this was beer.” He reads the label over.

“Nah.” She waves a hand. “That’d be too easy.”

Gladiolus whistles. “A woman who can handle her liquor. Nice.”

“I have many talents.” Aranea winks. “Anyway, you have to drink again, Ignis.”

“I’m aware.”

“Heads or tails?” she asks.

He wasn’t going to waste time contemplating what choice he should make. It’s merely a game. “Heads,” he says again. He has to be right this time.

The coin lands on the back of her hand. “Oh, it’s tails again.”

He can’t catch a break.

“Drink.” She holds the bottle in front of his face.

Ignis takes it from her grasp and, throwing caution to wind, gulps down half the bottle. The repulsive taste of the alcohol slides down his throat and warms his stomach but he continues to drink through the bitter aftertaste. He drinks until he feels the bottle become significantly lighter.

Why isn’t Aranea telling him to stop?

She’s watching him with rapt attention, her half-lidded eyes studying every inch of his face. They engage in some kind of staring contest when his eyes meet hers.

“Stop,” she finally says.

Ignis puts the bottle down. It’s empty.

Gladiolus raises his eyebrows. “Damn, you finished the entire thing.”

“Way to go.” Aranea smiles. She tosses the quarter to him and he catches it with one hand. “It’s your turn now.”

The night ultimately turns into some kind of drinking contest between Aranea and Ignis. Whenever it’s his turn, he makes sure she drinks more than half of the bottle before he tells her to stop. When it’s Gladio’s turn and Ignis has to drink, Aranea slyly tells Gladiolus when to say stop. They’re five bottles into the game when Ignis has to stop.

“Aw, you’re done?” Aranea pouts. “It was just getting interesting.”

“It’s getting late.” Ignis glances at Gladiolus. “We should go.”

“Yeah, we should. Thanks for the drinks, though. We should do this again.”

 _We should not do this again,_ Ignis thinks. His mind is swimming, his hands are shaking, and his vision is fuzzy. Ignis knows he can hold his liquor, he’s done it multiple times before, but the concoction he sipped from those bottles is not sitting well with him. He’s certain he’s never playing this game again.

At least not with her.

Aranea slides out of the booth so Gladiolus can get out. Ignis follows suit.

“Thanks for drinking with me, boys. It was fun.” Aranea seems unaffected by the alcohol. The slight flush of her cheeks is the only hint that gives away her state of inebriation.

“It sure was.” Gladio says. He stumbles forward a step when Prompto appears and swings an arm around his broad shoulders. That’s what hints at Gladiolus being intoxicated. Prompto would never be able to move him sober.

“Aw, you guys got drunk without us?” Prompto pouts. Gladiolus untangles his limbs from around him. “No fair.”

“Next time you can join us.” Aranea smiles at him. Prompto looks away and blushes.

“No he can’t.” Gladiolus rests a heavy hand on top of Prompto’s head. “You don’t want to see him drunk. Trust me.”

The freckled blonde frowns. “Hey! What’s that mean? Am I not—?”

“Night, Aranea.” Gladiolus calls over his shoulder as he directs a complaining Prompto away from her and out the door.

Noctis, Ignis, and Aranea are left standing alone.

“Well.” Ignis nods. “Have a good night.”

Aranea lifts a hand to wave at him. “Goodnight.” She then rests her hands in her back pockets and watches them leave.

As they walk away, Noctis observes Ignis. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ignis responds instantly.

Noctis doesn’t believe him. “How much did you have to drink?”

“Enough.” Ignis readjusts his glasses.

Noctis hums. “It’s funny. You don’t drink on weeknights.”

Ignis is quiet. He decides to change the topic. “You’re driving home tonight.”

“Yeah, I figured, since you’re obviously drunk.”

Ignis scowls. “I am not drunk.”

In the exact moment those words leave his mouth, Ignis catches his foot on the edge of a rumpled rug and trips forward. He catches himself quickly.

Noctis looks away while hiding a grin behind his hand.

Ignis heaves a sigh. “Do not say a word.”

\---

Slivers of sunlight sneak their way past the drawn curtains and dance across Ignis’s face. His head is buried in his pillow and his hair is a disheveled mess. He blinks a few times and then slowly lifts his head up, his mind a muddled mess from the previous night. His groggy eyes land on his bedside clock. It’s seven thirty a.m. He needs to be at the Citadel by eight.    

Ignis tries his best to sit up, but the second his back is upright his head begins to throb with a sharp ache. He closes his eyes and massages his temples to try and subdue the pain.

He made a terrible mistake when he told himself: “ _One drink can’t hurt.”_

It can hurt. A lot.

His phone pulsates on his nightstand. He reaches over to grab it along with his glasses.

He has three unread text messages: one from Noctis, one from Gladiolus, and one from an unknown number. He opens the unknown one first.

Unknown [7:20am]: _How ya feeling? Your face was pretty red last night, haha._

Ignis squints and tries his best to form the blurry letters into coherent sentences. He lets out a noisy exhale when he reads the message. She still has his number. He texts back with reluctance.

Ignis [7:38am]: _I’m fine._

Unknown [7:39am]: _That’s good :) You’re cute when you’re drunk._

Unknown [7:40am]: _Hey. Next time we should play strip poker._

Unknown [7:40am]: _I bought a cute new bra and I wanna show it off. I bet you’d like it._

Ignis hovers his thumb over the keyboard. He knows she’s messing with him; her teasing tone is obvious even over text. Still, he feels his face grow warmer the longer he stares at the messages. Should he make an effort to reply?

Unknown [7:43am]: _…I’m joking, btw._

Unknown [7:44am]: _You know to take a joke, right?_

Ignis [7:46am]: _Yes._

Unknown [7:47am]: _If you say so._

Unknown [7:48am]: _Anyway, have a good day. Drink lots of water. It helps with a hangover ;)_

Ignis locks his phone with a snort of annoyance. How presuming.

He starts his day with two glasses of water instead of his usual Ebony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor hungover Iggy... He'll think twice before agreeing to go to Gil's Parlor now. Things are just getting started! Thank you guys for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps he was wrong about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY ISN'T DEAD, IT'S VERY MUCH ALIVE JUST LIKE MY LOVE FOR HIGHSPECS.

“Niflheim is proposing a peace treaty.”

The council room is silent. The air is stiff. Ignis sits beside Clarus Amicitia with a notepad and pen perched in his hand. He’s taking notes for Noctis because the crowned prince is nowhere to be found. This isn’t the first time Ignis has sat in on a council meeting for Noctis either. Noctis has expressed his dislike for council meetings before – to be more specific, he finds them “stuffy” and “boring”. Ignis has tried on numerous occasions to convince him otherwise, but he is sure the young prince’s feelings won’t change any time soon.

He doesn’t mind it, really. Being surrounded by such intelligent and influential individuals is humbling. Ignis may be seen as the ‘brain’ of their ragtag group of four, but in this room he is brought down a peg. When he sits in these council meetings, his current position is put into plain perspective. He has been entrusted to diligently aide Noctis towards his kingship, and Ignis will do everything in his power to see the duty to fruition.

However, he also comes to realize how taxing royal duty is. It might look enchanting to an outsider, but if one looks past the surface, they’ll understand it is no easy role to fill. And perhaps no one knows this better than King Regis – one man, solely responsible for the lives of hundreds of thousands of people at the expense of his own physical well-being.

Ignis is honored to call him his king.

“We should think _very_ carefully about this proposition,” the council member who brought up the treaty says. His voice is even but somber. “Remember to keep an open mind. This could be vital for the betterment of Insomnia and the kingdom of Lucis.”

“ _Betterment?_ ” A different council member questions, her tone incredulous. “This could destroy Insomnia as we know it.” 

“Now, now…” Multiple council members begin to talk at once, their contrasting opinions cutting back and forth.     

Ignis’s pen hovers above his notepad as he pauses his note-taking to glance at King Regis. He’s at the head of the table with a troubled look twisting his face, eyes downcast and a crease between his eyebrows. Even though he looks to be deep in thought, he hasn’t said a word. Ignis isn’t sure if the king’s mute demeanor is a good or bad sign.

Suddenly, Ignis feels his phone start to vibrate. The humming is muffled due to his phone being buried in his pocket, but it’s enough to be heard by the council members seated near him. He hastily reaches in his pocket and silences the call, his facial expression remaining neutral despite his chastising mind.

How could he forget to set his phone on silent? That’s not like him at all. Besides that, who could be trying to call him right now? Every person he’s in close contact with is in this room or knows he’s currently in a meeting. Maybe it’s Prompto or Noctis attempting to play a joke on him. Or worse, maybe they’ve gotten themselves in a predicament and need his help.

 _They’ll call again if it’s serious,_ he tells himself.

Ignis lets out a small sigh of relief when he finds that no one noticed his phone struggles, the council members too absorbed in trying to prove each other wrong.

“Lucis has remained in an unfavorable position with Niflheim for years. One treaty is not going to change that!”

“Lucis will continue to be in an unfavorable position if we do not take action!”

Assuming he’s in the clear, Ignis continues to take notes. The minute his pen reconnects with his notepad, his phone starts buzzing again.

The council members hear it this time. 

Their debate comes to an abrupt halt as they try to locate the origin of the sound.

“What is that noise?”

Ignis freezes. They direct their attention to him.

He blanches. “Excuse me.” He stands up and exits the room in a few long strides, making sure to shut the door gently behind him.

Embarrassed, flustered and irritated, he answers his phone without checking who the caller is.

“Hello?” His voice reverberates down the long and quiet corridor.

“Hey. It’s Aranea.”

Ignis tries very hard not to roll his eyes. _Not again._

“What’re you doing?” she asks leisurely.

“Please state why you’re calling me or I will hang up,” he says straightforwardly.

“ _Sheesh_.” Aranea clicks her tongue. “I thought I’d make a little conversation first but never mind.”

Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose out of frustration. “What do you want?”

“Listen, I’m calling because one of your buddies left a camera at the bar the other night.”

A specific freckled blonde appears in his head. “Prompto,” Ignis mutters.

“Huh?”

“Prompto. That camera probably belongs to him.”

“There were a lot of pictures of that dark-haired pretty boy on it,” Aranea says, then lowers her voice to mumble, “like, _a lot_.”

Ignis suppresses a chuckle while imagining a camera full of nothing but pictures of Noctis.  “Yes, that’s certainly Prompto’s camera.”

“Well I took it before someone else did. I have it and it’s safe so you can tell your friend.”

“That was very kind of you. Thank you.” Ignis is slightly impressed. Perhaps he was wrong about her.

“Yeah, don’t mention it,” Aranea says. “I’m not sure where you guys are located but if you want to meet up so I can give the camera back, I can do that.”      

Ignis thinks back to the meeting. “When are you available?”

“Right now, if I’m being honest.”

He rubs the back of his neck and looks behind him to eye the towering double doors. They loom over him as if they’re judging him. He knows he should finish this phone call and rejoin the meeting, but a part of him is ashamed for having disrupted it in the first place. Maybe staying away is the better choice. He can always speak to Clarus or another member about the remainder of the meeting at a later time. Plus, he has his notes, so he does have some information to report back to Noctis with.

He’ll just have to use Prompto’s camera as an excuse to leave early. Not like it’s an excuse at all, but he needs _something_ to redeem him a bit.

“All right.” Ignis nods. “I can meet you now.”

“Okay, cool. Wanna meet outside of Gil’s Parlor in about an hour?”

Ignis frowns. “Is that place easily accessible to you?”

“Yup. I assumed it was for you guys too seeing as you’re there quite often,” Aranea says.

“It’s somewhat far off, but no matter.” He starts his way down the hall, the echo of his footsteps follow him. “I’ll see you in an hour. Possibly an hour and a half.”

“An hour and a half?” she questions.

“Traffic.”

“Right. Well, don’t keep me waiting forever.” There’s a playful hint to her voice.

“I’ll try my best. See you soon.”

“See ya, Ignis.”

Ignis ends the call and turns a corner. He notices he still hasn’t saved Aranea’s number as it blinks a few times and then disappears off the screen. He’s not sure if he should, though. He doesn’t consider her a friend nor much of an acquaintance for that matter, yet she has contacted him more times than he’d like to admit. She’s sent him some pretty questionable texts that had him thinking she was nothing but a joker, merely trying to get a rise out of a stranger, but maybe this act of kindness is suggesting otherwise.

“Hi, Ignis!”

He comes to a stop and glances over his shoulder to see Iris walking up behind him.

“Iris. Hello.” He offers her a small smile. “How are you?”

She gives him a beaming smile in return. “I’m good! How are you?”

The windows adjacent to them allow buckets of sunlight to illuminate the corridor. The sun shines on Iris’s short-cropped hair and brightens up her already cheery eyes. She grows more into her Amicitia features every time Ignis sees her.

“I’m well. Are you here to see your brother and father?” he asks.

“Oh yeah, just visiting them.” She laughs but it sounds unnatural. “I, um, wanted to ask, have you seen Noctis around?” She looks up at him with hopeful amber eyes.

Ignis shakes his head. “I’m afraid not. I’m sorry. I don’t think he’s visiting the Citadel today.”

“Oh.” Iris drops her head. “That’s too bad.”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis repeats. He feels bad to have let her down. “I’ll be sure to tell him you asked about him next time I see him.”

“Really?” Iris lights up again, the familiar happy glow returning to her aura. “Thank you so much!”

“Of course.”

“So!” She clasps her hands behind her back. “Where are you rushing off to? I barely caught up with you!”

“I’m going to retrieve Prompto’s lost camera.” He winces a little. Saying it out loud sounds silly to him.

“Oh no, poor Prompto!” Iris pouts. “He must be so worried.”

“Hopefully he hasn’t noticed yet, but that’s very unlikely considering his attachment to it.”

“Very true,” she agrees. “I’ll let you go get it, then. It was good seeing you, Ignis!”

“It was good seeing you as well, Iris.”

“Bye!” Iris waves before bounding down the hall, her skirt swishing as she goes.

Ignis turns on his heel and quickens his pace to the nearest exit. He’s outside when his phone comes to life in his pocket.

He automatically assumes it’s Aranea asking about his current location, so he’s surprised when he sees Noctis’s name flash on the screen. He answers it. “Hello?”

“Hey Ig—” Noctis starts but is cut off by loud wailing in the background.

“IGGY!” Prompto shouts.

“I’m on the phone with him, you don’t have to shout.” Noctis’s voice is muffled. Ignis assumes his face is turned away from the phone as he talks to Prompto. “Anyway, yeah, hey, Ignis.” His voice is louder and clearer now. “Have you seen Prompto’s camera by any chance?”

Well, there goes the hope of Prompto not noticing. “It seems he left it at Gil’s Parlor the other night.”

Noctis turns away from the phone. “You left the camera at Gil’s? Really? Why’d you even bring it there?”

“I take my camera everywhere! You know that!” Prompto exclaims.

“How’d you end up leaving it? That thing is like, glued to your hand.”

“Maybe when we were playing Justice Monsters Five? I was too focused. I was in the zone.”

Noctis snorts. “Yeah, sure.”

“Ask him if my camera is still there!” Prompto instructs him but then raises his voice to yell, “HEY IGGY, IS MY CAM—”

“Why’d you tell me to ask him if you were just gonna do it yourself?”

Ignis sighs. He has no idea how these two function together. “Noct, I can hear your entire conversation.”

“What? Oh. Then did you hear Prompto just now?”

“Yes. Tell him that his camera is still there and I’m headed that way to pick it up.”

“Iggy is gonna get your camera from Gil’s,” Noctis tells Prompto.

“IGGY YOU’RE MY SAVIOR,” Prompto shouts.

“You really don’t have to yell, you’re right next to me and he can hear you,” Noctis says. “Thanks, Ignis. You didn’t have to go all the way back to pick it up, we could’ve done it.”

“It’s fine, I’m already out.” He purposely leaves out Aranea contacting him and having the camera in her possession. It’s an insignificant detail. “Just tell him this is a one-time occurrence.”

“Yup, will do,” Noctis says. “We’re at my apartment if you wanna stop by and drop it off.”

“I figured. I’ll see you then.” Ignis is about to hang up when he remembers Iris. “Oh, and Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Do stop by the Citadel when you have the chance. Iris was expecting you today, and I’m sure His Majesty would like to see you as well.”

“Oh.” Noctis is quiet for a second and Ignis swears he can hear his face start to flush over the phone. “Yeah, my bad. I’ll stop by.”

With that, Ignis ends the call. 

 

The drive to Gil’s Parlor is as tedious as it was the previous times he ventured out here. The traffic out of the heart of Insomnia is wearisome, and once you’re out it’s a straight drive to the border of the city. From that point on there’s nothing else to do but watch as barren land replaces the skyscrapers and the busy environment of the city becomes idle and isolated. It’s unsettling for Ignis. And it’s not that he’s so uncultured to think that _nothing_ exists or is worth visiting outside of the Crown City – he’s well aware that his home is only a small part of the kingdom of Lucis.

Hell, he’s going to help Noctis rule it someday.

Nonetheless, that doesn’t stop the uneasy feeling that niggles at the back of his mind whenever he’s out here.

Maybe it’s not so much the area as it is the bar. It does possess a suspicious atmosphere; even as Ignis pulls into the parking lot in the middle of the day. Not even a sunny day could save this rundown parlor – with its chipping paint and damaged neon sign that spells out ‘open’ with a flickering ‘o’.

Ignis only has time to open his car door before Aranea is pushing open the front door of Gil’s Parlor and stepping out, a small smile on her face and a black camera in her hand.

“It’s about time,” she says. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t show.”

“My apologies.” Ignis stands up and shuts his car door behind him. “Traffic.”

Aranea makes her way across the lot and comes to a stop right in front of Ignis.

He subconsciously inhales a sharp breath. It’s not news to him that Aranea is an attractive woman – in fact, he knew that from the moment they met. However, the two times he’s seen her have been at absurdly late hours where his mind was beginning to haze and his focus was fleeting.

No, seeing her then is nothing compared to seeing her now.

Had he always noticed how sharp her green eyes were? He feels as if her gaze is piercing through his skull. It leaves him feeling slightly vulnerable but he can’t look away.

He doesn’t know why.

“Anyway.” Aranea breaks the momentary silence. “Here’s the camera.” She positions the camera so it’s aimed at Ignis and squints through the viewfinder. “Smile.”

Ignis raises his eyebrows in surprise as the shutter sounds. He looks at her with a quizzical expression. “What was that?”

“I took a picture of you.” She lowers the camera to look at the screen. “You didn’t smile but you still look good.” She _tsks_. “Damn.”

Ignis doesn’t know whether or not to take that as a compliment so he doesn’t respond.

“Your friend needed a different subject for once. Tell him I said ‘you’re welcome.’” Aranea pushes the camera to his chest.

Ignis takes it from her, mindful to how their fingers brush. “Thank you for keeping it safe.”

Aranea shrugs. “No problem.”

All of a sudden, two intoxicated men come bursting out of Gil’s Parlor. They stumble across the parking lot, their conversation rowdy and incomprehensible as their words run into one another. It’s embarrassing to watch, really. Two grown men with nothing better to do than get drunk in the middle of the afternoon and cause a ruckus.

 _How depressing,_ Ignis thinks.

He has no problem ignoring them – until one of them pauses before Aranea.

“Whoa,” the man says. “’Yer real gorgeous, Miss.”

Ignis feels his skin tighten.

Aranea crosses her arms and turns around to face the drunken man. Ignis remains behind her.

“How ‘bout I show youuh good time, huh?” He finishes off his slurred sentence with a wink.

Ignis notices Aranea’s shoulders tense up. “How about you fuck off?” she sneers.

The man scowls. “What’s wif’ da attitude?”

Aranea glowers at the man, her eyes shooting daggers. “I don’t take kindly to men disrespecting me,” she says softly but with venom dripping off every word. She then steps off to the side so Ignis is brought into view. “And neither does my boyfriend, so how about you go be a pathetic scumbag somewhere else?”

Ignis blinks.

Is she referring to _him?_

The man glances at Ignis, lets his bloodshot eyes linger on Aranea, then looks back to Ignis. “Forgit it.” He waves a hand dismissively and staggers off towards his other drunken companion who was watching the whole debacle a few steps away.

Aranea shakes her head, disgusted. “It took everything in me not to punch him in his face,” she mumbles with contempt.

“Was I…” Ignis pauses, unsure on how to start his sentence. “Was I supposed to say something?” he asks, a bit hesitant.

“Hm?” Aranea looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Oh. The boyfriend thing.” She shrugs. “You were standing there, looking all intimidating in your black suit, so I thought why not. It scared him off faster.”

Ignis pulls at his blazer, readjusting the way it falls on his shoulders. He’s dressed in his black slacks and slate grey button down shirt. He supposes he does look intimidating to anyone who doesn’t know he just came from a meeting at the Citadel.

“Well.” Ignis clears his throat. If those two drunk men were an indication of the type of people inside the bar at this hour, he doesn’t want to stay for much longer. “I should return Prompto’s camera.”

“Yeah, you probably should,” Aranea says. “Don’t want him to think someone stole it.”

“Thank you again.” Ignis reaches for his car door. His fingers hover over the handle before he glances over his shoulder at Aranea. “Will you be all right?”

Aranea smirks. A lock of hair dances across her cheek with the passing breeze. “Don’t worry about me. I’m a tough girl.”

A soft smile. “Have a good day, Aranea.”

A longing stare. “You too, Ignis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are set up for the rest of the story. I want to establish a rhythm of Ignis's daily life before I bring in the drama (and the romance hehehe). Thank you guys for the comments and the kudos and the bookmarks! It's very much appreciated! I'm going to force myself to be more consistent in uploading chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
